creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
VOLKODLAK (The Pirate Bay)
Hace dos meses atrás, aproximadamente un amigo mío me contó acerca de un antiguo usuario apodado «VOLKODLAfK». No tengo ni las más remota idea de quién carajo es, pero él me dijo que era un exusuario de la página de torrents más famosa: The Pirate Bay (hasta el día de hoy lo sigue siendo). Ese usuario en específico subió diez videos que, al parecer, tenían contenido que superaba los límites permitidos. Entre ellos: gore, snuff, violaciones y hasta pedofilia, algo similar a los videos de Porno normal para gente normal, pero mucho peor y retorcido. La verdad es que se creó una gran polémica e inquietud en The Pirate Bay. Al final, los administradores del sitio borraron toda evidencia presente, tanto la cuenta del usuario VOLKODLAK y sus videos. Fue así como también suprimieron todas las cuentas de los usuarios que alcanzaron a descargar o visualizar los videos. No se sabe por qué los miraron, quizá para obtener placer propio o saciar su apetito sexual o algo por el estilo, no lo sé, pero muchas personas sí lo hicieron. Aunque los administradores igual se vieron involucrados en este «crimen» —por decirlo así—, por la sencilla razón de que escondieron toda evidencia relacionada con VOLKODLAK —una forma para limpiar el historial de la página y no ensuciar su nombre—. Creo yo que hubiese sido un buen momento para haber llevado la evidencia a las autoridades y dar con el paradero definitivo del responsable de los videos, cosa que no hicieron, y fue así como todo dio un giro inesperado de trecientos sesenta grados. Esto es algo que sucedió recientemente, seis meses atrás. Muchos de nosotros quizá ni nos enteramos de lo que sucedió. Hay pocos testigos (usuarios) que alcanzaron a sospechar o denunciar los videos; pocos tuvieron la valentía de verlos, y con «pocos» me refiero a que, entre ellos, estoy yo. Ya que fue tanta la curiosidad (me recuerda a la frase «la curiosidad mató al gato»), que le pregunté a mi amigo si por casualidad tenía esos videos. En un principio creyó que yo estaba loco o era un pervertido; sin embargo, le dije que quería verlo por curiosidad. Le insistí y él me dijo que sí los tenía, bien guardados, pero los tenía —quizá para presentarlos como evidencia a las autoridades o tenerlos bajo su posesión—. Así que se los pedí y él amablemente lo subió en un archivo .rar en Mediafire. Antes de que fuera borrado a los pocos minutos, lo descargué rápidamente. A todo esto, no se supo más sobre el usuario VOLKODLAK. Si tratan de buscar en algunos foros y comunidades acerca de este usuario, puede que encuentren poca información, pues —reitero— no muchos supieron la existencia de los «supuestos» videos alojados en The Pirate Bay. De todas maneras, si ingresan al perfil del usuario VOLKODLAK, verán que no hay ningún video o archivo alojado. No sé si alguien de ustedes habrá escuchado hablar sobre el tema o haber visto alguno de los videos… pero cualquier información o declaración que tengan lo pueden compartir en mi blog, me gustaría escuchar sus experiencias. No tengan miedo también de contarles a las autoridades, sería de muy grata ayuda para ellos. Si alguien me pide los videos, les diré que no, porque ya no los tengo conmigo. En fin, después de que había descargado los videos, le dije a mi «partner» (siempre le digo así) que me iba a desconectar un momento, pero ese momento se transformó en uno largo; me quedé alrededor de cuatro horas visualizando tales macabras escenas. En ese instante no sabía cómo me iba a afectar psicológicamente, ya no sería la misma persona. Sé que muchos de ustedes preguntarán: ¿por qué lo hiciste? Como lo dije anteriormente, todo era por curiosidad; Creo que varios hubiesen estado en la misma situación que yo. El error más grande que he cometido fue reproducirlos. Y para la pregunta que también querrán saber: ¿los vi todos? La respuesta es «no», algunos no los vi por completo y otros definitivamente no los vi por lo crudos que eran. El video que más me dejó trastornado fue la violación de una mujer, al parecer era joven que no pasaba más allá de los veinte años. Ese, en especial, marcó mi vida para siempre. A continuación dejaré el nombre de cada video y detalles de lo que vi. Sí eres sensible en estos casos o no soportas lo grotesco, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo. barbacue_74.avi (barbacoa) Fue el primer video que vi. Por lo que pude apreciar, la imagen de video era algo antigua, típico de un casete de VHS de los ochentas, pero estaba transformado a un video .avi. La escena mostraba al parecer a una familia haciendo una parrillada en el jardín de la casa. El sonido estaba desfasado y las voces se escuchaban como murmullos, así que era técnicamente imposible escuchar lo que hablaban. Hasta ese entonces, no encontraba nada fuera de lo común. En eso, la imagen cambió bruscamente y se vio a los niños jugando al fútbol con un adulto (posiblemente puede que sea su padre). A partir de ese momento, hubo varios cortes y distorsiones; tal vez faltó algún cuadro en la escena. Después de que la imagen se fundió a negro por diez segundos, lo que pasó a continuación me dejó confundido: la imagen volvió a la normalidad, pero la familia se encontraba amarrada a un palo de madera enorme. Tenían sangre en sus rostros y alrededor de ellos había fuego, quizá era una fogata. Entre los murmullos más el audio desfasado, se escuchaban gritos y quejidos. Alguien los estaba grabando mientras la familia iba a ser quemada. Varias personas aparecieron con una larga capa que cubría sus rostros, ellos emitían un tipo de cántico y levantaban sus brazos. Me pregunté si lo que estaban haciendo era una secta satánica o algún tipo de sacrificio. Seguían los gritos, acompañado del espantoso cántico de esas extrañas personas presentes. En ese instante, uno de los encapuchados llevó consigo una lata de gasolina, la tiró al fuego y las llamas de a poco yacían en los cuerpos de la familia carbonizándolos uno por uno. Todo esto fue seguido por gritos desesperados mientras un extraño ente salió desde el fuego; no pude apreciar bien lo que era porque la imagen se cortó dando fin al video. dizziness_81.avi (mareo) Para mí, este video fue más horrendamente retorcido que el primero, aunque en un principio pensé que no lo iba a ser. El video era más o menos «estándar», por decirlo así. La calidad no era muy reciente, pero tampoco muy antigua. En escena, se ve que la cámara se encontraba estática, filmando una pared donde no había absolutamente nada. Se escuchó gritos femeninos pidiendo auxilio, acompañado con un lento sollozo de la misma mujer; esto no duró más de treinta segundos. Se escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta y cerrarla violentamente. Una vez más, la mujer gritó de forma desesperada. Alguien tomó la cámara y empezó a grabar a la mujer; lo que vi en ese momento hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta, pues la mujer estaba amarrada de manos colgando desde una barrera de metal, le faltaban las dos piernas —que, por lo que pude ver, habían sido arrancadas— y tenía heridas cortopunzantes alrededor de su abdomen. Sangraba mucho, sobre todo desde una herida que había sido proporcionada en su cabeza. Entonces le pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza, tal vez para asfixiarla. A la persona que estaba grabando se le pudo ver una mano con la cual accionó una palanca; se escuchó un estruendo y se pudo apreciar que, debajo de la mujer, se abrió un tipo de puerta que daba a otro lugar desconocido. Él rio de forma maniática y la empezó a apuñalar reiteradas veces en todo su cuerpo, pero, sin estar satisfecho, la volvió a apuñalar, ahora en sus ojos. Después de todo eso, cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban las manos de esa pobre mujer. Agonizando, su cuerpo cayó en el agujero debajo de ella. El tipo encendió una linterna, donde se pudo revelar unos ratones hambrientos comiendo el cuerpo de la ya fallecida mujer. Por último, se ve al tipo escupiendo el cadáver. bloodbath_29.avi (baño de sangre) Me provocó dolor de cabeza, náuseas y vómitos el ver esto. Ya suponía lo que iba a ocurrir en este video por el solo hecho de leer el tan enfermizo título. Pero mi subconsciente me engañó, tampoco pensé que era un video tan crudo como los otros. La calidad era algo similar al primer video, pero algo mejorado. Se vio una mano abriendo una puerta, la cual conducía a una habitación que estaba adornada con utensilios para bebés. Pude escuchar perfectamente una voz de hombre, que decía: «I’m coming for you, baby» (Voy por ti, bebé), pero diciéndolo de forma burlesca. Se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser la cuna del bebé. Empezó a grabar al bebé y al mismo tiempo se reía de él; pensé que algo malo iba a ocurrir ahí… lo presenciaba. El sujeto fue y cerró la puerta lentamente, le puso seguro y volvió hacia la cuna cogiendo al bebé en sus brazos. Lo colocó encima de una mesa para que estuviera en altura más o menos de sus caderas y dejó la cámara en la mesa —esta grababa solamente la cara del bebé que en ese momento se sentía muy confundido y no sabía lo que estaba pasando—. El hombre dijo: «Okay, don’t move to make it easier» (Bien, no te muevas para que sea más fácil), y en ese instante el bebé empezó a llorar descontroladamente. El hombre le amordazó la boca con un calcetín y se vio cómo la mesa se movía bruscamente en varias oportunidades; el bebé estaba siendo penetrado. Me quedé helado un largo minuto, pensé cómo una persona tan enferma podría haber hecho eso. En ese entonces, el hombre, ya algo cansado (se podía escuchar su respiración agitada), cogió al bebé nuevamente en sus brazos y lo llevó al baño de la habitación. Dejó al bebé en el suelo mientras él llenaba la bañera con agua caliente. Cuando creí que todo iba a terminar, el hombre tomó al bebé y lo ahogó en la bañera. Luego dejó la cámara en una de las repisas del baño y se mostró al hombre golpeando con un martillo el cadáver del bebé cubierto de sangre. Fue hacía la cámara y la apagó. garage_88.avi (garage) El más repugnante de todos, en mi opinión. Comenzó mostrando a cinco niños de entre cinco y diez años de edad, aproximadamente. Todos estaban sentados de rodilla con una venda en los ojos mirando hacia el frente, donde apuntaba la cámara. Como en el primer video, el audio era pésimo y solo se escuchaban murmullos y gritos. En escena, se vio una habitación llena de herramientas y un adulto gritándole a los niños y golpeándolos en varias ocasiones. Este hombre se iba y aparecían otros cinco sujetos, cada uno con una máscara que cubría por completo sus rostros y vestidos con ropa militar. Detrás de la cámara se escuchó un grito, posiblemente les ordenó a los sujetos hacer algo, y eso fue exactamente lo que iban a hacer: cada uno orinó en el cuerpo de cada niño mientras los niños se quejaban y gritaban al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, fue tanta la excitación que ellos tenían, que se masturbaron en frente de ellos. Cuando se retiraron, la cámara hizo un zoom hacia los rostros de cada niño: sus rostros estaban cubierto de esperma. Cuando uno de los niños vomitó, el hombre que apareció al principio lo obligó a comer su propio vómito. El hombre, furioso, lo golpeó con una barra de metal hasta matarlo, y así lo hizo. Cada niño fue asesinado de forma distinta. A uno lo partieron por la mitad con una motosierra, todas sus vísceras yacían en el suelo; otro fue mutilado con un cuchillo carnicero mientras los otros niños escuchaban sus horrendos gritos de desesperación; el penúltimo niño fue masacrado con un machete; y al último niño, en vez de matarlo, lo torturaron por unos largos minutos. Tenía heridas por todas partes, y cuando su cuerpo no resistió más, cayó al suelo. Los sujetos sabían que el niño ya estaba muerto, pero lo siguieron golpeando con patadas y puñetazos; tal vez lo hicieron por diversión. La imagen se distorsionó unos treinta segundos hasta que con eso dio fin al video. sweetchild_36.avi (niño adorable) Uno de los videos más enfermizos de la historia. En fin, el video estaba en pésima calidad. A diferencia de los otros, este comenzó con un poco de estática —que no duró más de quince segundos—, para dar inicio a lo que era ni más ni menos que una escena pornográfica siendo grabado por un tercero. Pude observar que esto era claramente material pedofílico. Al poco rato de que pasara la estática, se ve una cama y a un niño completamente desnudo sentado encima de ella. Ese niño no debía tener más de ocho años, calculo. Entonces, fue allí donde se escuchó hablar a un hombre dándole indicaciones al niño; este hizo movimientos y poses sexuales y, a su vez, lamía lo que parecía ser una paleta de dulce. Sin embargo, el niño igual se sentía incómodo ante esa situación. Entró otro hombre adulto, cogió al niño y lo puso en su pierna para pegarle en sus nalgas mientras sujetaba uno de los brazos del niño. El niño parecía tranquilo, no protestaba en ningún momento, quizá toda esa escena estaba planeada. Yo suponía que el que estaba allí era el padre con su hijo. Al pasar los minutos, la escena se volvió violenta; el niño quiso irse, pero el sujeto lo obligó a quedarse. Este cogió una correa y azotó al niño dejándolo con marcas en todo su cuerpo. Un murmullo se escuchó en ese instante, el hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano al niño; entonces este se puso boca abajo, al parecer lo estaban obligando a tener sexo con el hombre. El sujeto que grababa la situación le dijo al otro hombre: «Do it, this looks fun». (Hazlo, se ve divertido). Entonces el niño lloró y empezó a poner resistencia. El hombre le amarró sus piernas y sus manos, después de eso tuvo penetración anal con el niño. Lo hizo exactamente por tres minutos hasta que dijo: «It’s bleeding» (Está sangrando). Ambos sujetos rieron, dejaron al niño casi inconsciente a que se desangrará en la cama. Luego de un minuto, ambos agarraron al niño y golpearon su cabeza reiteradas veces contra la pared de concreto… No sé lo que ocurrió más adelante, no pude terminar de verlo, era demasiado fuerte para mí. clippers_99.avi Bien, sé que en algún momento iba a mandar toda a la mierda y contactarme con las autoridades para hallar de una vez por toda al responsable de estos videos, pero en vez de hacer tal acto de heroísmo, los seguí viendo, mi mente se concentró en eso. Este video era un poco más extenso que los anteriores, tal vez porque se trataba de un grupo que se dedicaba a secuestrar y violar mujeres. Todos los hechos eran grabados para venderlos como material pornográfico en mercados o a través del internet. El video comenzó normalmente, mostró una toma donde la cámara hacía una seguidilla a una mujer que caminaba por una plaza a solas. Fue entonces cuando dos sujetos se bajaron de un auto y la agarraron por sorpresa. La mujer opuso resistencia, por lo que uno de ellos le puso un paño en la boca, y la mujer se tranquilizó y cayó desmayada. La imagen se fundió en negro, tal como pasó en el primer video. La imagen volvió dando lugar a un bosque lejos de la ciudad; una persona estaba grabando el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer secuestrada que yacía tirada en el suelo húmedo. Estaba sucia, mojada, algo maltratada y apenas podía hablar. Se escuchaban pequeños quejidos de ella, sus manos estaban atadas alrededor de un árbol. Solo podía mover sus piernas, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Una mujer de pelo rubio se hizo presente en el lugar, también desnuda. Creí que era otra mujer secuestrada, pero lo que iba a hacer a continuación me dejó perplejo: ella iba a ser parte de la violación de la mujer secuestrada. La mujer rubia se puso encima del cuerpo de la otra mujer y comenzó a hacer un tipo de roce o movimiento sexual con el cuerpo. En ese instante me di cuenta de por qué el video se titulaba «clippers», claramente así se llama a un tipo de pose sexual para tener sexo entre mujeres. Enfermizo, cruel y retorcido, esas tres palabras describían perfectamente al video. Luego de que pasaran ocho minutos de violación, la mujer rubia comenzó a orinar encima del inconsciente cuerpo de la otra mujer. No satisfecha con lo que hizo, cogió un cuchillo y le cortó alrededor del abdomen. En eso, ella metió sus manos dentro del estómago y sacó todas sus vísceras, para empezar a masticar un pedazo del intestino mirando hacía la cámara como si disfrutara lo que hizo. Investigué en internet acerca de esto, y sí, había información de una mujer que había sido violada y torturada en un bosque. Su cadáver descompuesto estaba atado a un árbol, y fue encontrado después de veintidós días. Aún no dan con el paradero de los responsables que cometieron tan macabro crimen. funnymouth_22.avi (bocadivertida) El contenido de estos videos iba ascendiendo cada vez de nivel, se ponía más fuerte y crudo. Cuando terminé de ver clippers_99.avi, fui a vomitar al baño; me sentía mareado. Al regresar, puse en marcha el siguiente video, titulado funnymouth_22.avi. En el video, sale un hombre desnudo sentado y amarrado en una silla en una habitación vieja y sucia. En su pecho tenía algo escrito, decía: «FAGGOT», que en español significa «maricón». El hombre dijo: «What are you doing?» (¿Qué estás haciendo?). Atrás de él había una especie de cortina, detrás de la que apareció una mujer con una máscara de cerdo. En su mano portaba unas tijeras de podar; me imaginé por un momento lo que iba a hacer con eso. La mujer se quitó la máscara y comenzó a besar al hombre alrededor de su cara; el hombre se movió bruscamente de la silla, se le notó con rabia y furia. La mujer, para tranquilizarlo, lo golpeó con un martillo en su cabeza, quedando inmediatamente inconsciente. Luego aprovechó a sacarle los dientes con un alicate; desde la boca del hombre escurría sangre. Cuando todos sus dientes fueron retirados, este despertó. El hombre sintió un dolor insoportable en su boca, y es cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus dientes. La mujer se volvió a colocar la máscara de cerdo y es en ese entonces cuando decidió mutilarle el pene. Le colocó cinta adhesiva en su boca para no escuchar sus gritos de dolor y procedió a cortarle el pene con las tijeras de podar. El hombre se desangró de manera brutal, fue tanto el dolor que él cayó en un traumatismo severo. La mujer le sacó la cinta adhesiva, agarró el miembro mutilado y se lo puso en la boca del hombre, obligándolo a comérselo. El hombre lo hizo, pero a la vez vomitó. La mujer se retiró un momento y volvió después de un minuto; trajo consigo una bandeja de otros penes mutilados y se los puso nuevamente en la boca del hombre. Hizo presión para que no lo escupiera, quería que se ahogara, y lo consiguió. El hombre murió ahogado y se notó que sus ojos estaban rojos. Lo último que pude apreciar es que la mujer hizo un acercamiento a los ojos del hombre por unos veinte segundos, y es así como finalizó el video. kidnapping_44.avi (secuestro) Este video lo dejé inconcluso, me perturbó demasiado las escenas. Solo alcancé a visualizar unos pocos minutos, pero en este momento no quiero dar detalles. hanging_37.avi (ahorcamiento) Me sacó lagrimas el solo ver este video, era tanta la rabia que tenía… no sé por qué lo vi, pero al igual que el anterior, lo dejé inconcluso. No entregaré detalles. faceless_10.avi (sin rostro) Tomé el valor de ver este último vídeo. A diferencia de todos los anteriores, esta era más casero y parecía ser un poco más tranquilo, no tan perverso. Pero, otra vez, mi subconsciente me jugó una mala pasada… no era lo que yo esperaba. La imagen comenzó en una cocina, al poco rato fue moviéndose hasta llegar a una olla gigante con agua hirviendo. Al parecer, alguien apagó el horno, y, con unos guantes de cocina, cogió la olla y lo llevó fuera de la cocina hacia otro lugar. La cámara parecía distorsionarse a cada momento, fue difícil apreciar quién era el sujeto que estaba haciendo todo eso. Volvió hacia la cocina para coger la cámara, fue hacia lo que parecía el salón principal de la casa, donde había otra persona acostada en un sofá que no se percataba de lo que estaba pasando. Colocó la cámara en una repisa de la sala principal apuntando hacia el sofá. El sujeto tomó la olla y tiró el agua hirviendo a la persona que estaba acostada en el sofá; rápidamente, cogió la cámara para grabar como se retorcía el tipo en el suelo mientras su cara se derretía a vista y paciencia del que grababa. Gran parte de su cuerpo resulto quemado, con ampollas gigantes y un rostro irreconocible, solo que quedó sin rostro. La filmación se cortó y pasó a otra escena donde se vio al mismo sujeto tirando unas bolsas de basura en un basurero; posiblemente descuartizó el cuerpo de la otra persona para borrar cualquier evidencia. En eso, el video finalizó. A todo esto, me pregunto: ¿el responsable de las grabaciones es el mismo usuario que subió los videos? ¿O eran clips de otros videos, pero con otro nombre, con lo que el usuario los hizo pasar como si fueran suyos? Hay todo un misterio por delante sin resolver, y hasta el día de hoy sigo con un trauma al haber visto los videos. Nadie quiere saber más sobre VOLKODLAK, y, para mí, el tema queda hasta aquí. Categoría:Internet